All We Have Known
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: "All that we have known, will be an echo, of days when love was true. Muted voices just beyond the silent surface of what has gone." Clementine is all alone. Post-game. Trigger warnings inside.


**All We Have Known**

"_all we have known will be an echo of days when love was true_" title from lyrics to Alela Diane's _Take Us Back_, one of the saddest songs to ever exist.

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of The Walking Dead, whether it be game, comics, or the show.

Trigger Warning: Suicide factors greatly in this story. Turn back now if you will be triggered.

* * *

It would be sunny, Clementine thinks, in heaven. It would look like the clearing in the woods outside her house. The sun would be warm and peek through the branches and leaves overhead, shining on the soft grassy ground.

She would see Lee again, not the way he had been in his last moments, but the way he was before everything had changed him.

She would run to him. He would crouch, arms wide to welcome her as he would enfold her in both his strong arms.

"Look how long your hair's gotten since I've last seen you!" He would crow, spinning her in his embrace. She would cry. "I've missed you so much..."

He would lay his head against hers, mussing her hair. "I missed you too, sweet pea, more than you know."

She would finally get to say the words that had been plaguing her. "I love you, Lee.." He would smile, his grip tightening only a little. "I love you, too. I'm sorry I never told you. I never got the chance."

She would sob, in his arms, until she heard the voices of her friends and family. She would look up, and see her parents, and Duck, and Ben, and Kenny and Katjaa, Chuck, Doug, Carley, Christa, Omid, and even Lilly and her dad, their faces all shining like the sun.

Lee would dry her eyes, wiping the tears away with his callused thumb. "We've all missed you, Clem." He would say in his deep, rumbling voice of his. "All of us."

She would reply, her voice soft, breaking. "You were waiting for me?"

Her mother would speak up: "Yes, baby... We've been waiting to see you again."

Clementine's face began to tingle, like the feeling of tears starting to roll down her cheeks and she sniffled, trying her hardest to wipe them away with the back of her hand, scrubbing at her eyes with her sleeve until they ached. Clementine was hyperventilating, as she realized her face was dry. She felt tired, her arms and legs ached constantly now. But she knew what she had to do.

She smiled, her dry eyes burning, as she pulled the trigger, her sure hands unshaken as she held the gun to her head, focusing the last of her energy on a clear and perfect shot.

* * *

**AN:**I AM SO SORRY.**  
**

about the actual story, it's supposed to take place maybe a little while later than the end of the game's season. Hence why Clem's hair is hinted to have grown. Idk how much it could grow in like... Three weeks to a month. This is maybe what could happen if Clem is not found by (a likely to be dead) Omid and Christa, clearly delirious, potentially from dehydration and malnutrition. She doesn't want to suffer anymore so, bang. Too bad both murder and suicide are considered grave sins in the eyes of Christianity. whatevs. Who cares. This is the zombie apocalypse. Everybody goes to heaven.

so yeah, I apologize for all the tears and stuff. I have to point out that the picture for this song on my iPod is a photoshopped version of the Les Miserables 2012 movie poster. Nigh-identical to the actual poster picture for the movie soundtrack on my iPod. So you'd expect one of the song versions from the movie, maybe something happy like /Master of the House/. Nope, instead you get an extremely depressing guitar-and-violin ditty about a woman meeting her friend in the mountains. and it's SO. DAMN. SAD. And I now have a sudden intense urge to rewrite the end of Les Miserables to TWDG; specifically, the end of the 2012 movie because it has the clearest directions and also because Lee is so Jean Valjean. And also bald hooker Lily would show up lol.


End file.
